


My Little Monster

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [22]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace between the two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Monster

****  
  
Title: 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #26 My Little Monster  
 **Fandom:** Durarara  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** Anything fluffy. Cavity inducing fluff!   
 ****  
Izaya’s POV -  
  
There are times when my monster comes for a visit without a warning. I’d be out and come back to my humble abode with a broken door. And today is one of those days.  
  
With an amused smile I fiddle with the hinges and latches… seeing if it’s fixable. “Aaah~ I wonder which thief broke into my house this time~” I say out loud. I give up easily though because in the end, I know I’ll call for maintenance. It’s just a ploy of mine to make some noise so my little monster knows I’m home.   
  
Walking in, I see debris everywhere. The once tall, graceful lamp bent into a v, and some debris of destruction here and there… I find my culprit easily, his legs too long for my couch as they stick out in the corner. My little monster never did fit in right with anything. Relationships, society, or even with objects like furniture. My little jagged piece that didn’t fit into anything in this world.  
  
“Shizu-chan. You really should use the key I gave you.”  
  
“I did.” was the short reply.  
  
After a long silence because I know my cute pet will eventually give in, the gruffy blond furball grudgingly add, “it just… broke on its own when I turned the knob.”  
  
“Mhm, of course.” I nod easily, agreeing with my little abominable monster is faster than bringing up the points that goes against that fact. But of course, I wouldn’t be Orihara Izaya if I didn’t press the right points. “Had a bad day?”   
  
I come around to the front and lean forward to check on my teddy bear. Sure enough, there’s a twitch of vein popping on his forehead in anger. Or perhaps shame that I can read him so easily.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Ah~” I raise my hands in patronizing manner. “which one was it this time? Some girl offering her body for payment? A man who claims his love for the whore is true? Or perhaps someone made fun of your brother?”  
  
He glares at me through those blue shades and I smile back regardless how piercing his honey-brown eyes are. He reaches out with those abnormally long arms of his and grabs my wrist, yanking me. I stumble forward as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his clutch, forcing me to lay with him on my a-bit-too-crowded-leather-couch….  
  
“I’m not a plushie for comfort Shizu-chan. I can get you a teddy bear if you’d like.” But I don’t budge. I know the routine.  
  
“Just shut up louse.” and he buries his head under my chin, his breath moist and warm against my nape.   
  
“Shall I sing you a lullaby?” I tease, ignoring his command to ‘shut up’ as I finger comb his hair. They’re a bit rough from all the dying but to me, nothing is softer than these blond locks that slip between my fingers.  
  
“I said, shut-up flea.”  
  
“Or? Will you…?”  
  
And sure enough, he brings himself up to lock our lips together.   
  
I close my eyes and enjoy this moment of completion as the rest of the world melts away.


End file.
